NBA to air select games on IBC 13 and stream select games in PH on Facebook Watch, Twitter
22 Oct, 2019 The new broadcast deal between NBA and IBC will provide more NBA games to many Philippine TV viewers. The National Basketball Association (NBA) on Tuesday announced that select 2019-20 NBA regular-season games will be televised on IBC 13 and IBC Plus Channel 47; and livestreamed in the Philippines for free on Facebook Watch and Twitter, including IBC TV 13 Facebook page. Games will also continue to be available on NBA League Pass, the league's premium live game subscription service. Starting Wednesday, Oct. 23, select games will be available to fans in the Philippines via IBC 13 and for the first time across the league's accounts on Facebook (NBA Philippines and IBC TV 13) and Twitter (@NBA_Philippines and IBC TV 13), providing live and on-demand access to one game per day during NBA Tip-Off Week from Oct. 23-29, and one game every Monday and Thursday from Oct. 31 onwards. This is after NBA signed a new television contract today, October 22, 2014 with IBC 13, the main broadcaster of NBA games in the Philippines from 1996 to 2001 and 2002 to 2004 and again in 2011. Under the terms of the new deal, IBC 13 will air an average of 30 games per week throughout the regular season on both IBC 13 and IBC Plus 47. Also, highlights and special programs like NBA Action will be aired on each channel as well. Some of the more than 80 percent of the Philippine viewing population, which are basketball fans, may expect a total of 120 NBA games to be aired on free TV. It is very exciting to see Filipino basketball fans watching NBA on the best network the country ever has. "We are excited to celebrate the start of the new season by airing games on IBC 13. IBC Plus and streaming games on social media for the first time in the country," said NBA Philippines Managing Director Carlo Singson. "The Philippines is one of the world's leaders in social media penetration and usage with over 17 million followers of the league's social media accounts, making it an ideal platform to livestream NBA content. With NBA games on IBC 13, IBC Plus, Facebook Watch and Twitter, we are empowering the digital lifestyle of our fans with the ability to enjoy the NBA anytime, anywhere. As the media landscape evolves, we look forward to introducing more ways to bring NBA games to a nationwide audience this season." Below is the complete schedule of NBA Tip-Off 19 games available on Facebook Watch and Twitter in the Philippines: :Oct. 23, 8:00 a.m. - New Orleans Pelicans @ Toronto Raptors (live via satellite on IBC 13 at 10 am) :Oct. 23, 10:30 a.m - Los Angeles Lakers @ LA Clippers (delayed telecast on IBC 13 at 9 pm) :Oct. 24, 7:30 a.m. - Boston Celtics @ Philadelphia 76ers :Oct. 24, 9:00 a.m. - Oklahoma City Thunder @ Utah Jazz (live via satellite on IBC 13 at 10 am) :Oct. 25, 8:00 a.m. - Milwaukee Bucks @ Houston Rockets :Oct. 26, 9:00 a.m. - Phoenix Suns @ Denver Nuggets (live via satellite on IBC 13 at 10 am) :Oct. 26, 10:30 a.m. - Utah Jazz @ Los Angeles Lakers :Oct. 27, 8:00 a.m. - New Orleans Pelicans @ Houston Rockets :Oct. 27, 9:00 a.m. - Sacramento Kings @ Utah Jazz (live via satellite on IBC 13 at 9:30 am) :Oct. 28, 7:00 a.m. - Portland Trail Blazers @ Dallas Mavericks :Oct. 28, 9:30 a.m. - Charlotte Hornets vs. L.A. Lakers (live via satellite on IBC 13 at 10 am) :Oct. 29, 8:00 a.m. - Oklahoma City Thunder @ Houston Rockets LeBron James and the Lakers can now be watched on free television, this time on IBC 13. Aside from select games, IBC 13 will also feature highlights of the PBA and NBA across its various news programs, including Oh My Gising!, Headline 13, Express Balita and Tutok 13. NBA League Pass will once again provide fans with the most comprehensive live and on-demand access to a complete season of NBA games in high-definition with live stats and multiple viewing options, including the NBA Mobile View, which delivers a closer shot of the action optimized for viewing on mobile phones, tablets and connected devices. Exclusive NBA TV programming headlined by flagship show NBA Gametime will also be featured in the League Pass package. The NBA offers the League Pass, Team Choice and 3-Game Choice packages in annual and monthly pricing options for fans starting as low as P100, while weekly pricing is offered for the League Pass package. New users will be provided with a seven-day rolling free trial valid from tip-off until the end of the regular season. Team Choice is available for all 30 teams, giving fans the option to follow one team and watch their favorite players throughout the season, while the new 3-Game Choice enables users to watch up to three games of their choice per month. Fans in the Philippines can subscribe to NBA League Pass by visiting watch.nba.com and downloading the official NBA App on the App Store and Google Play. Additional details and updates regarding the distribution and broadcast information of NBA games and programming in the Philippines will be announced soon.